Lo demás puede esperar
by gin19
Summary: El final se acerca... Los Merodeadores no tienen idea de lo que viene. James sabe que las cosas cambiarán. Pero él creía en sus chicos… y en que podrían contra todo. Porque alguna vez, su amistad fue la más preciosa de todas. Regalo para mis chicas.


¡Holaa! :D

Acá estoy, publicando una especie de viñeta de mis adorados Merodeadores. A propósito, que quiero desearles un muy feliz día de San Valentin. Y ahí van mis agradecimientos y dedicatorias:

_A **hermii**, Edwarda, Ale, Deyannira, Rosie_... Por estar siempre. Porque no estás pasando un buen momento, pero nos sigues apoyando. Mi chava, que también estaremos para ti, como siempre has sabido estar tú. Te amo amiga. :D

_A** Lavender Finnigan**, Itzel, Moony, La de Ixtla, Roxanne_... Por ser tan como eres. Por siempre estar. Por apoyarme. Por TODO. Te adoro chica.

_A **Reen**, ¿Reen?, La de la Alta, Victoire..._ Por estar. Por ayudarme. Por apoyarme. Porque me dejaste descubrir ese tamaño de persona. Te amo nena.

Sé que no les gusta verme mal. Y sé que tampoco les gusta que me ponga melancolica con lo del último año... pero es algo que me sobrepasa. Nunca olviden que alguna vez fuimos sólo "una". Las adoro, y pase lo que pase, alguna vez fuimos _"Marauders"_.

_**"Siempre juntas, pase lo que pase"**_

Y también a personitas que he conocido por acá y son súper lindas:

_A_**_ Sue..._** Por estar. Por ser tan linda, y por apoyarme en esto de mi fic. Porque me inspiras confiaza, gracias por todo amiga.

A **Ceci (_Diabla-loK_)**... Porque eres de lo más linda. Por apoyarme cuando necesitaba. Por las cosas tan divinas que me dices. Mil gracias, cariño.

Sin más que decir... ¡Pasense al fic y díganme que les parece! :D

"**Lo demás puede esperar"**

Septimo año.

Y _último_.

Si le preguntan a James Potter, el capitán de Quidditch, premio anual, el guapo de cabello azabache y ojos castaños qué se siente dicha afirmación él diría que es, simplemente, un juego de emociones.

_Melancolía _por dejar el lugar donde tantas cosas has aprendido, donde tantas veces has visto a Filch ponerse, del enojo, más rojo incluso que el hermoso cabello de su gran sueño, Lily Evans. Donde tantas cosas descubriste. Donde tanto te divertiste. Donde maduraste.

_Tristeza_, porque sabes que no hay más. O disfrutas hasta el último instante que vivas en tu querido colegio, Hogwarts, o te lamentas profundamente cuando no puedes hacer nada. Por que viene lo último.

_Emoción,_ por la gran expectativa que hay allá afuera. Porque comienzas algo nuevo, y no puedes parar de preguntarte como se sentirá ser auror…

_Y algo que sencillamente no puedes explicar _(Ni siquiera a ti mismo), es lo que sientes al saber que quizá se separarán. Tus mejores amigos. Grandes años de tu vida… y siempre _ellos_ a tu lado. Cada broma que han preparado juntos. (Inclusive con Remus, que, aunque intente persuadirlos de "hacer lo correcto", termina caminando con ustedes directo al objetivo) Cada castigo que han compartido. Cada carcajada, de esas que se retuerce y te duele hasta el intestino delgado. Y es que ni siquiera sabes cómo esos 3 chicos se convirtieron en algo más: En la única y más profunda amistad de la cual tú hayas sido parte.

No te imaginas sin Padfoot, sí, ese chico de pelo tan negro como el tuyo, ojos grises y un _algo_ que atrae chicas. No te imaginas sin él y sin su actitud mujeriega. Incluso puedes escuchar su voz en tu mente, diciendo "Soy mucho para una sola". Y además, porque Siruis Black NO es Siruis Black si no está riendo. Sí, quizá no esté pasando por el mejor momento, ni mucho menos, pero él siempre está para animar a los demás, aunque por dentro esté del asco por sus problemas familiares. Por dentro admiras esa fortaleza brutal, cosa en que piensas considerablemente más baja desde la muerte de tu abuelo. Pero casi siempre estás ahí también, riéndole sus jaladas. Riéndote tú también.

Tampoco te imaginas sin Moony. Ese castaño de ojos también castaños. Casi de tu estatura. Inteligente. Siempre sincero. El sensato… que deja atrás esa cualidad cuando está en sus planes con ustedes, pero que la muestra lo suficiente como para que lo hubieran nombrado prefecto hace ya 2 años. Siempre confiable. Siempre sabe cuando algo no va mal. Pero eso sí, hecho un lío con _Victoria _y _Christiana_. Ambas grandes chicas, pero si eres honesto, dirás que te encantaba la pareja que formaba con la primera. Pero bueno…

Y Wormtail. Ya no tan pequeño, cabello claro, ojos miel. Tímido, al principio… ¡Pero vaya que es bomba el chico! Esa carcajada, tan característica de él. Su risa particular. Aunque quizá no está _muy _dispuesto a hacer las bromas que se le ocurren a Pad, su miedo se desvanece cuando está con ustedes. El primero en reírse de Snape. Y el primero también en defenderlos. No va por el mundo dando consejos, pero siempre sabe dar el adecuado en el momento adecuado.

Y ellos son tus hermanos: Siruis Black. Remus Lupin. Peter Pettigrew.

O como te gusta llamarlos: _Padfoot, Moony y Wormtail._

Porque tu mandaste al carajo el hecho de que Pad era el repudiado, la oveja negra de la "Gran y honorable (y conste que va con comillas porque para ti no son más que una bola de soberbios con mucha sangre "limpia" pero sin una mínima pizca de amor o consideración, siquiera para su hijo. Black. Haciendo honor al color de su corazón.) Siempre pura, familia Black". Mandaste también muy… lejos el hecho de que Moony fuera un licántropo. Para ti no es más que una de las mejores y más inteligentes personas que has conocido. Al demonio con lo que no es más que "un _pequeño _problema peludo". Y te valió un cuerno que pensaras que Peter no era una persona con la cual te pudieras relacionar, porque ahora no puedes imaginarte sin él.

Aunque por ahora, todo se ve desde el lado _no tan malo_, sabes perfectamente que las cosas no serán así.

Y a pesar que Prongs ama con su corazón su adorado colegio, sabe que ahí también han elegido desde donde _luchar_. Porque ahí también hay personas que se enorgullecen de decir lo que harán al salir de Hogwarts. Porque hay personas que desean que eso acabe para apoyar al lado equivocado. Para salir a matar sin compasión. A servir a un tipo que los usará y no tendrá clemencia ni con ellos ni con nadie.

Porque afuera hay más peligro del que puedan imaginar.

Porque afuera hay una _guerra_ a punto de explotar.

Porque afuera hay un maldito loco que se hace llamar Lord Voldemort y que parece muy dispuesto a eliminar a cualquiera que se le llegase a cruzar en su camino.

Y, a pesar que sabes que las cosas cambiarán completamente, también sabes que siempre vas a estar con ellos. Pues, aunque por momentos parece que sus caminos hacía el futuro parecen tomar rumbos bastante diferentes sabes que los cuatro tienen la convicción de enfrentar estas terribles cosas que ya están pasando juntos. _Y para ti que el cielo se caiga_, pero si los tienes a ellos, a Sirius, a Remus y a Peter crees que podrán lograrlo todo, incluido derrotar un maniaco que cree que no va a haber gente –como ellos- que le van a plantar cara.

Recuerda cuando soñaba en dejar huella. Dejar huella con sus amigos. Cuando soñaba en que todo el mundo se enterará que la amistad verdadera existe, la amistad de cuatro personas que, a pesar de que son diferentes, tienen tantas cosas en común. Cuando soñaba en que todo el mundo supiera que Los Merodeadores estuvieron allí, en Hogwarts. Que supieran que eran los que hacían temblar a Filch. Los que conocían el castillo casi tanto como a ellos mismos. Los únicos que, con sus bromas, hacían reír al director Dumbledore, y que siempre le arrancaban ese brillo peculiar de ojos.

Los que convirtieron una época en _su_ época.

Quizá, después de todo, séptimo año (sí, ese último curso en Hogwarts) tiene su lado malo, e incluso sin pensar ya en lo que afuera les espera.

Exámenes.

Pero no los de cada fin de curso, los exámenes a los que no les tomaba tanta importancia. Estos exámenes son decisivos. Incluso se puede ver a Sirius un poco nervioso porque los exámenes que presentan deciden su futuro. Tan corta la frase pero con tan tremendo significado. En esos resultados está el trabajo de 7 años (Que quizá, más que trabajo eran bromas, invitar a salir a Lily, molestar a Filch, humillar a Snape, ir con Monny, Quidditch, invitar a salir a Lily, cumplir con los castigos, Quidditch, bromas a los Slytherin, invitar a salir a Lily…)

Y sí.

Quizá no pueda esperar por ese _viaje_ de graduación que tanto promete.

Quizá los exámenes tienen más peso de lo que imaginó.

Quizá _La Graduación_ esté a la vuelta de la esquina.

Quizá esté una guerra a punto de explotar y que amenaza con apoderarse de su mundo.

Quizá _el_ _final_ esté más cerca de lo que le gustaría ver.

Quizá no quiera imaginar de qué manera podría _cambiar_ su amistad.

Pero el tan sólo recuerdo de él y sus amigos en la Casa de los Gritos, apoyándose como siempre. En el Gran Comedor, observando los resultados de sus bromas. En Hogsmeade, riendo a carcajadas. En el Expreso, donde no necesitaban ponerse al día porque se habían visto casi todos los días de vacaciones. En verano, comiendo un helado y ya planeando nuevas bromas para el siguiente curso. En la sala común, siendo admirados por la comunidad femenina. En la enfermería, tras sus aventuras de las cuales sólo tenían como testigo silencioso una luna llena. En la librería, fingiendo estudiar (y él observando a Lily hacer su tarea). En el lago, riendo de nuevo. En cada lugar que descubrieron… El tan sólo recordarlos riendo y juntos, disfrutando cada momento que estuvieron ahí, en ese lugar donde parece que está plasmado en cada sitio que esa fue su época. El visualizar una imagen de los 4, le hace pensar que quizá deba pensar como ellos:

A aprovechar cada momento que les quede ahí.

A disfrutarlo.

A vivirlo.

_Juntos_…

James entiende perfectamente que _"Para siempre"_ es una frase muy profunda, pero también _cree _en sus amigos y en la amistad tan hermosa que lograron realizar. Cree en que el futuro también va cargado de cosas buenas.

Y ahí en la sala común gryffindoriana, mientras debía hacer su tarea de pociones, ahí donde se había puesto a pensar en las palabras "_último año_" y "_final_", justo ahí, se le había olvidado todos los "_quizás_" que había puesto antes. Se le habían olvidado sus preocupaciones. Porque cuando pensaba en sus amigos, pensaba en lo _bueno_, en la perfecta amistad que labraron, en todo lo que compartieron, en la tremenda suerte que tuvo por encontrarse con personas como _ellos_.

Compartieron años que tienen otro significado. Compartieron la más grande amistad que cualquiera de ellos siquiera pudiera imaginar. Compartieron 7 años de _ser_. De ser, ante los ojos de los demás, los populares, los traviesos, los inmaduros.

_Los Merodeadores. _

Pero para él el ser Merodeador es mucho más que eso.

Es apoyo.

Confianza.

Lealtad.

Travesuras.

Valentía.

Felicidad.

_Magia._

Unión.

Y porque, pasará lo que pasará, a lo que sea que deban enfrentarse en el futuro, lo que sea que tenga el destino (aunque Padfoot no crea en él) para ellos, lo que sea que deban vivir, cual sea el camino que deban seguir, nadie, nunca jamás, les quitaría esos 7 años. Esos momentos. Esos lazos. Esa _amistad_.

Sí.

Hay guerra, hay presiones, hay exámenes.

Pero también hay esperanza. Hay valentía. Hay _amigos_.

_Lo demás podía esperar._

Nadie dice que no sea difícil, ya que él sabe perfectamente que lo es. Y _hay_ _temor a su propio destino. _Pero un 8 (o tal vez el 9) de Julio cerrará algo. Un 8 de Julio ésa etapa, _su época_, quedarán atrás y formaran parte de un _pasado_. Inevitablemente nada será igual. James, incluso al principio del año, procuraba no pensar en eso… pero ya no puede. Porque sabe que el final está tan cerca…

Y el verdadero tesoro está ahí:

Ellos dejaron huella en Hogwarts, pero, aún más importante, dejaron huella en el corazón de un chico que cada día preguntaba _¿Por qué yo? _De un castaño de ojos castaños que pensó que no podría ser feliz nunca. De ese castaño envejecido extremadamente prematuro que sonrío de la manera más pura cuando, tras que supieran su "secreto", Sirius, James y Peter sólo intercambiaron una mirada de complicidad para decirle: "_Y bien… ¿Cuándo es la próxima luna nueva? ¡Venga Lupin, no dejaremos que te lleves tu solo la diversión!"_

Dejaron huella en un niño menudo y rubio, que no entendería cómo podría sobrevivir 7 años en ese lugar. Que, aunque intentaba deshacerse de su timidez… de alguna manera no podía. En aquel pequeño que James y Sirius tomaron como su protegido… El que, sin entender, encajo, pues ya _formaba-parte-de._

Dejaron huella en un pelinegro, muy guapo a pesar de su corta edad, que, se sentía fuera de lugar, incluso en su propia familia. El que se esforzaba por ser diferente… y lo logró. El que decidió a quién apoyar. El que mantuvo sus convicciones, aunque le llevará enfrentar a su familia, y recibir sólo su mierda. El que tuvo que ver cómo su hermano elegía el lado equivocado… y pagaba con su vida. El que se convirtió en uno de los mayores _sex-symbols_ de todos los tiempos. El alegre, el mujeriego… El _Sirius_.

Y en él mismo. Ese chico de mirada avellanada que, entiende perfectamente que, sin ellos no seguiría. Porque los chicos fueron testigos de cómo, él pensaba, su vida no podía ser más perfecta… y cómo, de la nada, esa vida se le cayó en pedazos. Tristeza. Confusión. Muerte. _Y la huella estaba en que ellos siempre habían estado ahí._ Apoyándolo… constates.

¡Carajo!

La verdad no tiene idea de lo que viene, pero hay algo seguro, algo por lo que luchará aunque la vida se le tenga que ir en ello, hay algo tan profundo y mágico, y es que ellos lucharan por su amistad, lucharan por estar juntos, lucharan por los que no pueden, lucharan por defender a los suyos. Lucharan por ellos mismos.

Lucharan por aquel 1 de septiembre que decidieron sentarse juntos en una amplia mesa escarlata, y que, aunque diferentes, se dieron cuenta de las tantas cosas en común que tenían.

Lucharan por ese día en que no salieron huyendo cuando supieron la condición de Remus, sino se quedaron ahí, buscando el lado bueno de esa situación.

Lucharan porque llegue el día en que Lily se decida a estar con James (que por cierto, ése día se ve venir más pronto)

Lucharan porque llegue el día en que Snape decida lavarse en cabello.

Lucharan por esos recuerdos, que, permanecerán tatuados en la memoria…

Y en el corazón.

Porque eran Merodeadores… y todo… **TODO** eso que ser uno de ellos conllevaba.

Porque eran Merodeadores…

_Y lo serían por siempre._

_

* * *

_

Bien, mi primer fic de los Merodeadores y no me termina de convencer. Esto está acá porque se lo debo a mis chicas y porque me linchan debido a que no actualizo mi otro fic (¡pero si saben la cantidad de deberes que tengo! ¡Y ustedes los tienen también!). Me queda pedirles que dejen sus comentarios... Aunque sea para decir que fue un asco.

Gracias por leer,

Besotes,

Zaaraa :D (Futura de Potter. **DQ**. Adoradora trágica de los Merodeadores :D)

P.D: _Sus_ cosas. _Nuestras_ cosas. (**_hermii, Lavender Finnigan_ y Reen** ¿Entienden no? -Melancolía-)


End file.
